


Stony Ficlets

by nakurumok



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, angst with happy endings, they deserve the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakurumok/pseuds/nakurumok
Summary: It is a collection of Stony ficlets I wrote. Full of silly but cute short stories. They deserve the best and happiest ending.Chapter 1 - World’s Cutest Vampire™  (AvAc Universe)Chapter 2 - Art for World’s Cutest Vampire™Chapter 3 - Your Breakfast is Ready (MCU)Chapter 4 - Art for Your Breakfast is Ready (MCU)





	1. World’s Cutest Vampire™ (AvAc Universe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is a very speical vampire, one in the kind one, who feeds on hugs and cuddles and kisses and lots and lots of love instead of blood. So he will run around the campus to find his favourite source of food, aka Steve, and runs into his Captain’s arms and gets all the feeding he deserves.

“They called me a freak,” Tony whispered, burying his face in Steve’s shoulder. “They said no one likes a strange vampire like me.”

“You are a genius,” Steve said with determination, and hugged his vampire tight. “I don’t care who are they or what they said; if they can’t see that, they are all idiots. You are a genius, a hero, and the best person – or vampire strictly speaking – ever.” He pressed a kiss to Tony’s deep brown hair, “And you are mine.”

“…Only if you are mine too.” Tony looked up at Steve, his chocolate brown eyes filled with the ever-present light Steve swore shone more brightly than any other he’d ever seen. He was like the Northern Star in Steve’s sky. So bright, and always leading him the way home.

Tony was always vibrating with energy; he never stayed still. His determination and brilliance, his passionate love and devotion to science and technology as well as life never fail to brighten Steve’s existence.

And god, Steve didn’t realize until now that he loved him so, so much.

“I mean metaphorically of course, not that I own you or anything,” Tony babbled, mistaking Steve’s silence as rejection. He started struggling to free himself from Steve’s arms. “It is just an expression. I am not going to make you my slave or anything, that’s just a misconception about vampires. Jarvis will be furious if anyone implies again that his position as my butler is anything less than voluntary –“

“Yours,” Steve said, hugging Tony tightly. Not letting go. Not now, not ever. “Yes, I am yours.”

Tony stopped struggling, looking again up at Steve with his sweet brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. After a long moment, he found what he was looking for reflected in Steve’s eyes – sincerity, love. Very cautiously, Tony snuggled closer and snaked his arms around Steve, returning the hug.

“You promised?”

“I promise.”

Tony blinked, still reluctant to believe Steve would agree so easily. After a few moments, he nodded and buried himself back in Steve’s arms, soaking up all the love and warmth. Steve looked at Tony, feeling some part of his heart that he didn’t know was frozen starting to melt.

“I love you,” Steve said softly. When his vampire hugged him back silently but tightly as reply, he smiled.

For the first time since entering the seemingly endless war and being buried in the ice with an airplane that Steve felt he was home.

In this hug with his beloved one, he was finally home.


	2. Art for World’s Cutest Vampire™ (AvAc Universe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for Chapter 1! :D


	3. Your breakfast is ready (MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally inspired by RDJ's FB post "Your breakfast is ready"! :D

 

 

“Your breakfast is ready.”

Wearing Steve’s apron outside his usual black tank top, Tony stood at Steve’s track towards the fridge and drawled. His messy deep chocolate brown hair and the dark circles under his eyes indicating that the genius probably stayed up all night at his workshop again.

Steve blinked.

“I lost the bet, so, a breakfast made by me and - quote ‘no help from JARVIS or any algorithms or AIs’ unquote - for you.” Not waiting for Steve’s reply, Tony said, turned around and busy putting whatever it is from the waffle machine on the plate while avoiding all the mess he made in the kitchen with grace. “I hope you like it.”

Sitting at the table, Steve looked at the plate Tony shoved at his direction and, maybe not surprisingly, found out it was a waffle that looked like his shield on the plate.

And of course, that was a brand new Captain America Waffle Maker on the counter.

“Thank you Tony, but actually you don’t need to get up early just to make me waffles…” Honestly, Steve was kind of touched. He didn’t even remember what the bet was – probably it was some silly little things like who knocked out more enemies in the battle or how long Tony could resist playing with his phone – but Tony remembered.

He really shouldn’t doubt if things (Tony’s cooking, really), even just for a second, would be that bad when Pepper told him it might not be a good idea. Even fish with omelet which were cooked for two hours straight could not beat his enhanced healing ability. And considering Tony’s ability to learn, cooking wouldn’t be such a difficult thing for him.

“Come on, don’t underestimate me, Rogers.” Totally misunderstood Steve’s reply, the genius snorted. And taking into account of his messy hair and the waffle dough sticking on his cheek, he was kind of cute like this. “Prepare to be amazed by Tony Stark.”

It was not until Tony put the tong he used to put the waffle on the plate – there was still some dough sticking on it – into the kettle which was still heating on the stove, that Steve noticed he was boiling water. Or to be precise, pasta.

Steve watched in horror that Tony gripped and lift some pasta from the kettle and seriously examining if it is ready. “See, you can then pour out the soup directly.” Tony proudly added.

“…But as far as I know, pasta usually doesn’t serve with soup?” Out of all the screaming warnings in his head like ‘DANGER RUN’ or ‘Did you study in Hogwarts with best grades in Potions Class?’ or even ‘Did Voldemort die from eating those?’, Steve’s brain picked a question which answer he really didn’t want to know.

“Mine isn’t the usual ones.” The genius snorted again, seemingly very proud of himself. If Steve wasn’t the one who was going to eat all of the food, he would be happier to admit he loved seeing Tony being so sure of himself so much. But now? Now Steve only saw Death, very cute and soft one notwithstanding. “I took the seasoning pack from Clint’s limited edition of ramen – I really want to see his face when he discovers there is only the noodles left in the packing – so it is very delicious.”

Pasta cooked in the kettle with instant ramen’s seasoning and a waffle probably made of only water and flour. Steve regretted that he should listen to Pepper. Pepper was always right. But it is too late now.

“So, the soup, is it meant to be in red colour…?” Captain America didn’t afraid of danger, he stood firm against Nazis, hostile aliens and any bullies. So Steve asked bravely and no, he wasn’t stuttering. Absolutely not.

“Oh, no. It is because I know you are so fond of healthy diet, I was planning to put some mushroom or asparagus in it but I couldn’t find any.” Tony answered, clearly not noticing he was making the pasta as dangerous as an army of Doombots. “But I guess a several beetroots will do too.”

For the sake of world peace – and for his poor stomach, he is sure not even the super serum could withstand Tony’s cooking – Steve decided he will do all the cooking in the future.

 

 

 

Easter Egg :D

 

“Why does the pasta still not fully cooked, is the heat not strong enough…”

“What are you doing Tony no NONONO don’t use your repulsor beam –“


	4. Art for Your breakfast is ready (MCU)




End file.
